


you're the sweetest thing i ever did see

by troubadore



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Secret Relationship, Single Dad Geralt, Teacher Jaskier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: Geralt had nearly forgotten how energy draining Halloween could be when you have to take a rambunctious and excitable six year old trick or treating.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	you're the sweetest thing i ever did see

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween lads! have some soft dadralt with his little princess flirting ~~poorly~~ with his secret bf uwu

Geralt had nearly forgotten how energy draining Halloween could be since he hadn’t had Ciri for it for two years.

Work had meant he’d handed her over to Yen for the annual trick or treating adventure, but this year she’d asked for Daddy to take her and he hadn’t even considered saying no.

She’d decided on being a warrior princess— _ Because Grandma is a warrior queen! _ she’d told him seriously—and he’d helped her into her faux leather bracers after she’d put on her pink tutu and secured her sword belt around her waist.

He’d barely had her in her coat before she was out the door, tugging him along to the first house on the block. She was practically vibrating with her excitement and she hadn’t even had any sugar at that point; just off like a shot, ringing doorbells and screaming “Trick or treat!” at the top of her little lungs. 

Now, two hours later, as they walk down the street with her hand in his, her candy bag bulging with her spoils of war, he’s absolutely exhausted from chasing her down. He’s ready to go home and pass out for several hours on the couch, too tired to make it to his bedroom.

“Last house,” he tells her as they head up the next front walk. There’s a well-kept garden in the front lawn below the street-facing window. “Then we need to head back.”

“Aw,” she groans, but she doesn’t protest further; her own shoulders are drooping now and he can see her rubbing her eyes. He knows she’s getting tired, too.

They get up to the front door, welcomed by a smiling spooky ghost prop, and she rings the doorbell much more gently than some of the others. There's a brief moment of waiting as someone comes to the door, and they’re greeted by a wide smile and bright blue eyes beneath a black witch hat.

He knows those blue eyes and that smile, Geralt realizes. He sees them during parent-teacher conferences, and at the store at two in the morning on Saturday when he’s forgotten to go shopping during the week—and also late at night through his phone after Ciri has gone to bed.

“Geralt!” Jaskier says, and then looks down to Ciri. “And Ciri! Happy Halloween, you two!”

“Trick or treat, Mr. Pankratz!” Ciri says, brightening up. She holds out her candy bag. “Look how much candy I got!”

Jaskier whistles, eyebrows raising. “That’s a lot of candy, princess! Think you might share any of it?”

She shakes her head, hair whipping in her face. “Nope! All mine. Daddy has to get his own.”

Those blue eyes look back at him from under long lashes and Geralt feels heat rush to his face at the way Jaskier’s lips curl up. “I'm sure your daddy has something sweet for himself. I wouldn’t worry.”

Geralt gives him a pleading look that he hopes says  _ Not in front of my daughter, Jask, _ but the wink he gets in return says he’s been summarily ignored.

Jaskier hands Ciri his bowl of candy, claiming he’s done for the night as well, so she can have what she likes. While she sits on the porch to go through the bowl for all the mini Snickers and Starbursts, Jaskier comes to stand next to Geralt, subtly leaning into his side, and Geralt lets his arm wrap around his waist where she can’t see.

“She's going to spend tomorrow in a sugar coma, isn’t she?” he murmurs into Geralt’s ear, and Geralt snorts.

“Probably,” he agrees. “Her mom’s gonna kill me for it, but she deserves a day to indulge.”

“So do you,” Jaskier says, and Geralt sucks in a breath when an errant hand sneaks over to squeeze his ass. “Are you off tomorrow?”

He tries to glare at the innocent smile Jaskier gives him, but he doesn’t think it’s very effective considering his own grin. “Yeah. Gotta take her back to her mom after lunch.”

“Maybe you can come over for dinner then,” Jaskier suggests with a wink, and while Geralt only hums noncommittally, he knows he’ll be taking him up on the offer.

“Wouldn’t want to miss dessert,” he says, squeezing Jaskier’s ass in retaliation. “I’ve got something sweeter than Snickers.”

It makes Jaskier laugh, a loud, bright sound, and Geralt just smiles with a shrug when Ciri looks up at them in question before going back to her search for candy.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) and [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
